A system and method for providing definitions is described. There is a vast amount of content available on the Internet. Some of this content is organized in the form of glossaries or definitions. The system and methods described herein allow one to tap into these available resources to quickly and efficiently provide definitions for phrases. “Phrases” may refer to words, phrases, or any other semantic unit that is capable of definition.